criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Tess Goodwin
Tess Goodwin (also known as "The Rorschach Reaper"; 1992-2014), appearing as a recurring character in Season 1 of Criminal Case, was suspected in three murder investigations in the University, before turning out to be the killer of cheerleader Madison Springer in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). She later escaped prison during the events of The Poisoned Truth (Case #54 of Grimsborough), shortly before being found murdered in Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough). Profile Tess was a 21-year-old woman with long ash brown hair tied up in a bun at the back. She had green eyes. She usually wore a pair of glasses and a yellow shirt underneath a light gray vest. She carried two books along with her during her time in Grimsborough University—in which one was a light blue "Psychology" book with orange at the corner, and the other was a dark blue book with the name, "Treaty of Modern Psychology". In her first appearance, it is known that Tess took Vitamin C supplements. In her second appearance, it is discovered that Tess drank coffee, used Friendnet and watched The Hangman Murders. In her third appearance, Tess cosplayed in the annual Sci-fi Fantasy Festival, painting her whole body into blue and wore a green wig. She sported a white super-hero costume, and small purple dots placed on her arms. It is revealed that she used prosthetic glue and wore makeup. In her fourth appearance, Tess ditched her glasses and wore red lipstick. She also wore light blue eye-shadow, earrings, and a dark blue dress. Around her neck, she wore a silver necklace which is similar to Ginger's. It was discovered that Tess had knowledge in electronics, was a member of the University and knew hypnotism. In her fifth appearance, Tess wore a traditional orange prison jumpsuit with the numbers 42342 above her left breast, and had her yellow shirt underneath. Events of Criminal Case Murder on Campus Tess was interrogated after one of her leaflets on "how to commit a perfect murder" was found at the murder scene (Grimsborough University's campus) where a student named Rani Goshwalla was murdered. When questioned by Jones and the player about this, Tess replied that she had been handing out leaflets for students of the college to join her True Crime society, but they always used to tear it up and throw it somewhere. Tess was again spoken to by the team after she claimed that she knew who the killer was. When asked about this, Tess told the team that she knew the killer's psychological profile. She further said that the killer must have belonged to the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority since they were very twisted and morally depraved. At the End of the Rope Tess appeared again after Lisa Edwards was found hanging from a noose in the Grimsborough University's library. She came to the station to tell the team that she knew Lisa as they attended Luke Harris' Movie History class and then used to go to the Onion Street subway station to reach home. Tess further said that Lisa had been acting strange lately. Later, the team called in Tess after they found her psychology book in the subway platform, which contained a chapter title, "Hanging Suicide", marked with lipstick. She told the team that Lisa had borrowed this book from her two days ago as the victim wanted to dump her Movie History class. When asked if she was the one who used lipstick on that chapter title, Tess angrily said that she would never write in a book using lipstick, nor would the victim since she never wore makeup. The Reaper and the Geek Tess returned after the murder of a cosplayer and a science fiction named Joe Turner, who was found impaled at the Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival's entrance statue. While searching one of the crime scenes, the team found a meet and greet ticket which belonged to Tess. They then went back to the festival to give Tess' ticket back to her. She thanked the team and told them about her hatred towards Joe. Later, Tess was again spoken to about her Meet and Greet with Bruce Anderson (a B-movies actor), since Alex was a huge fan of Bruce and he was really excited to ask Tess about it. Just like everyone, Tess was extremely happy and could not believe that she had just seen her star, Bruce Anderson. The Rorschach Reaper on the phone, disguised as the Rorschach Reaper.|left]] Tess participated in the University Prom Ball. After the competition ended, Donna Walker announced that Madison Springer was the Prom Queen and that Chad Baker was her Prom King. As the celebration was about to commence, Madison's tiara suddenly exploded, instantly killing her and splashing blood everywhere. .]] The police moved quickly to investigate Madison's death, and soon found an Inkblot Test at the crime scene, signaling that the murderer was the infamous Rorschach Reaper. After a grueling investigation, the Reaper was revealed to be none other than Tess Goodwin, responsible for Madison's death along with three other murders on campus. When confronted at the station about her murderous actions, the unrepentant woman claimed she did the police a favor by killing Madison, otherwise they would have never exposed her. She also added it revealed her "brilliance" to everyone. She then produced a hypnosis pendulum and proceeded to spellbind Officer Jones, ordering him to kill his own partner. Though before he could pull the trigger, Ramirez intervened by clobbering Jones with a frying pan. Tess became infuriated at the policeman for "ruining her masterpiece," though was soon incarcerated before she could cause any more trouble. Later, Tess was brought before Judge Hall to answer for the murders of Rani Goshwalla, Lisa Edwards, and Aaliyah Banks. The sinister woman countered that other than slaying Madison, she did not kill anyone else. She merely gave Misha Goshwalla, Penelope Rivera and Taylor Kirby a "little push" through hypnosis and the Rorschach Inkblot Test, claiming they had weak minds. Tess continued by claiming a murderer slept within everyone, something she sought to prove in her thesis. And had Officer Ramirez not interfered, her senior project would have been complete. Though still incensed at being thwarted, Tess found Jones to be a fascinating case, wondering what he saw on the Rorschach Test she sent him. When asked about the purpose of said tests, Tess replied it was to select her "victims," and thus continue her twisted project. When asked what she herself saw in the tests, her only reply was "you don't want to know." Therefore, for the murder of Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and the second degree murders of Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah, Tess Goodwin was sentenced to life in jail with no parole, thus ending the killing spree that terrorized the Grimsborough University. Though even after Tess's detainment, it was unlikely that the other three killers (Misha, Taylor, and Penelope) would be pardoned for the madwoman's crimes. The Poisoned Truth At the end of the case, Ramirez hurriedly came to the station and informed the team that Tess had escaped from prison. Murder details Tess was found burned to death at the Nautical Museum (which looked like a Pilgrim Ship), moments after she escaped from prison. Tess's legs were burnt but according to Nathan, it was the actual bonfire killed her, making it the murder weapon due to Tess inhaling excessive amounts of smoke. Though the coroner noted Tess did not go down without a fight, as he found damaged skin cells under her nails, which meant that Tess attacked her killer before she was murdered, which meant that Tess' killer had a scratch. Moments before her escape, the fallen Tess wrote a letter to the team stating that Mary Goodwin, her Pilgrim ancestor, was recorded as being executed for witchcraftery. But in reality it was for knowing some of the Crimson Order's dark secrets and attempting to publicly expose them. To that end, Tess wanted the team to talk to Constance Bell to learn about Mary's seemingly illicit demise. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be witchcraft practitioner Luna Hecate. Luna discovered that Tess had threatened the Crimson Order, much like Mary Goodwin did almost four hundred years ago. To that end, Luna mailed a pendulum to Tess's detention cell, allowing her to escape. The former Rorschach Reaper soon found herself cornered at the Grimsborough Nautical Museum, where the treacherous Luna bound her to the mast and burned her alive, the same fate met by her ancestor. Luna admitted that she was a member of the Crimson Order, as were her family since the mid seventeenth century. She also admitted the murder was ordered by her leader, but vowed to rather rot in jail than reveal his identity. In court, Luna stated that she did the city a favor by offing a serial killer, and that justice had been served in that manner. Judge Hall strongly disagreed, and found her actions grounds for a 25-year jail sentence. Trivia *Tess is one of the serial killers featured in the game. **In addition, she is the only serial killer to appear in Grimsborough. *In her "arrest" and "mugshot" images, she has her hair down and is missing the eyeshadow she was wearing in that very case, The Rorschach Reaper. *Tess, Mikhail Levin, and Alden Greene are the only killers who escaped prison in Grimsborough, although she is also the only killer to appear as a victim following her escape. *Tess is the first of a few characters throughout the game to have appeared as a suspect, killer, and victim. *Tess is one of the characters of Grimsborough who made physical appearances in two districts. Case appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32 of Grimsborough) *At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough) *The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37 of Grimsborough) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough) *The Poisoned Truth (Case #54 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough; mentioned) Gallery TGoodwinGrimsborough.png|Tess, as she appeared in Murder on Campus (Case #32 of Grimsborough). TGoodwinGrimsboroughC35.png|Tess, as she appeared in At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough). TGoodwinGrimsboroughC37.png|Tess, as she appeared in The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37 of Grimsborough). TGoodwinGrimsboroughC41.png|Tess, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). TessGGrimsboroughV.png|Tess, as she appeared in Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough). 41_tessjail.png|Tess, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and being involved in three other murders. TessCorpse.png|Tess's body. 1896879_677045559001250_933763923_n.jpg|Luna Hecate, Tess's killer. 12345566665556666.png|Mary Goodwin, Tess's ancestor. Morgan Goodwin.png|Morgan Goodwin, Tess's sister. OG_SUS_32_603.jpg OG_SUS_35_602.jpg OG_SUS_37_602.jpg OG_SUS_41_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Victims Category:Descendants Category:Serial Killers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Accomplices/Masterminds